poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding the Dark Energon Magic
This is how Finding the Dark Energon Magic goes in Adventures in Camp Everfree. Twilight Sparkle: We need to find that magic. Rainbow Dash: I agree. Pinkie Pie: Me too. Rarity: Me three. Applejack: Me four. Fluttershy: Me five. Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy see two insects fly and one insect run toward them and then transform Sharpshot: Hello. Kickback: We are Insecticons Insecticons Insecticons. Hardshell: We mean you no harm. Sharpshot: I am Sharpshot. These are Kickback and Hardshell. What are your names? Twilight Sparkle: I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. Sharpshot: What are your friends' names, Your Majesty? Rainbow Dash: I'm Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: I'm Rarity. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Sharpshot: We're not here to fight but to help you find the Dark Energon Magic. Twilight Sparkle: Sharpshot, what do you ask in return? Sharpshot: Only that you teach me, Kickback, and Harshell about friendship. Twilight Sparkle: Why? Sharpshot: A shadow of disgrace has been cast upon the Decepticons. It is a cause we no longer wish to be part of. Twilight Sparkle: What sort of disgrace? Sharpshot: A spirit named Gaia Everfree. Twilight Sparkle: What has she done? Sharpshot: She's taken over leadership. Kickback: We couldn't stop her alone alone alone. Hardshell: We need your help. Twilight Sparkle: Well, then we have to hurry. Sharpshot: But we must warn you first. The Dark Energon Magic is protected by 20 crab-like flowers and their leader, a big six-legged spider. arrive at the area where the Dark Energon Magic is Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Rainbow Dash: Easy. Pinkie Pie: Steady. Rarity: Careful. Applejack: Don't wake the flowers. Fluttershy: Be careful when they move the Dark Energon Magic, the 20 crab-like flowers spring up from the ground, revealing themselves as Plundervines Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Rainbow Dash: Okay. Pinkie Pie: That's creepy. Rarity: Oh, no. Applejack: I think we woke them. Fluttershy: Run! the leader of the 20 Plundervines shows up Lord of Skull Spiders: I am the Lord of Skull Spiders and I have protected the Dark Energon Magic for over a thousand years. Twilight Sparkle: We mean you no harm. Plundervines then tie up Twilight and her friends Lord of Skull Spiders: a mountain Sharpshot: What? Kickback: No! Hardshell: We won't allow such tragedy. Sharpshot: No Hardshell. We better go warn the others. transform into their insect forms and Sharpshot and Kickback fly and Hardshell runs to Camp Everfree Camp Everfree Bumblebee: Anyone seen Rarity? Ratchet: No. She and her friends have disappeared. Sharpshot, and Kickback arrive and transform into robot mode Sharpshot: Autobots. Kickback: We have something to say say say. Hardshell: The ponies have been captured by the Lord of Skull Spiders. Princess Celestia: What?! Princess Luna: How?! Starlight Glimmer: We didn't know they were here. Optimus Prime: We have to save them. Arcee: I'm with Prime on that. Bulkhead: Me too. Bumblebee: Me three. Smokescreen: Me four. Ratchet: Me five. Megatron: Me six. Sunset Shimmer: Me seven. [] Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes